


You're Real High, Buddy

by Rosss_the_boss



Category: dan and phil
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosss_the_boss/pseuds/Rosss_the_boss
Summary: 2009! Phan, Dan's first time getting high and a bit of smut. Some people on Twitter wanted this so I figured why the fuck not.I don't have a beta and I haven't written in a while so this will probably suck lol





	You're Real High, Buddy

"You ever done this before?" Phil's voice rang light and cheery, a contrast to Dan's face which had paled in anxiety. 

Dan shook his head against Phil's neck while he watched the older boy pulling the smashed bits into a line to be wrapped. 

"Well," Phil continued while raking the line against the paper. "We are gonna start out with one joint, pass it back and forth a bit until you start feeling it, alright?" Dan murmured something close to an agreement as Phil rolled up the paper, licking it at the end to keep it shut, similar to the way you would do an envelope. 

"This won't make me... hallucinate or anything, will it?" Dan hated the way his voice shook, how it betrayed his inner turmoil about the thing Phil held in his hands. 

"No, this isn't laced with any chemicals. Nothing man-made. I checked with the guy I got it from, and a few of his other buyers." Dan watched with mild interest as he shook the joint, essentially packing the drug for easier access. Dan couldn't think of much to say; his mouth had gone a bit dry. 

"The affect will be pretty instant, so I'm gonna need you to tell me how you feel, yeah?" Phil wasn't aware of Dan's nerves while he rummaged through the drawers, but something inside of the younger boy just wanted to be rebellious. To experience this thing he had heard so much about from his friends and from Phil.

"Yeah, alright." Dan's voice sounded small, but he was determined. Phil turned around with a lighter from the drawer, smiling at Dan, who was still eyeing the blunt on the counter as if just being near it may cause some sort of affects. 

"You know you don't have to do this. We can stop here, but I can't make it go away once you've smoked it. 

"Yeah. I wanna do it. Let's just do it." Dan braced himself, unable to look Phil in the eyes. Phil knew better than to try and make him back down now. At this point, Dan would do it with or without Phil. 

"Alright, I'm gonna take the first hit." Phil flicked on the lighter and placed the joint between his lips, speaking out of the side of his mouth, he added, "You ever smoked a cigarette?" 

Dan nodded, feeling like he was in some sort of trance as smoke rolled out past Phil's lips. He barely coughed. 

The feeling was instantaneous, much like Phil had warned. He noticed it as soon as he passed the embarrassing coughing fit he immediately had. 

"Pass it back now." Phil instructed, voice low and at ease. Dan did as instructed, and waited, watching the walls as if they may begin to breathe. 

'No hallucinations' Phil's voixe sloke in his head. 

Of course that didn't stop him from watching the walls as he took another drag. 

~

"Phiiill! You can't just say that!" Dan laughed loudly, rolling away from his best friend, whose tongue poked between his teeth with laughter. 

Dan wasn't sure when he had gotten on the floor, but he knew that he couldn't get up. 

"Have you felt this carpet? Oh my god." Dan's voice didn't sound like his own. The voice he heard sounded carefree, blissful and happy. Dan had never sounded that way before. 

"You're real high, buddy." Phil laughed, letting his hands skirt over the carpet of his small bedroom. It did feel quite nice after all. 

Phil watched as Dan buried his face in the blue-green patterned duvet, a small hum of appreciation barely heard through the covers.

"What are you doing?" Phil couldn't bring himself to move. It was as if vines had grown around him, rooting him to the spot. 

"Smells good. Feels good. Good." Dan trailed off, rubbing his hands against his own jeans, enjoying the way warmth travelled across his legs. 

"C'mere." Phil's voice sounded different too. Slow, lower, more calm. He sounded less like he was feigning happiness and more like he was allowing himself to feel at ease. 

"Why?"

"Just trust me. I wanna try something." 

'Trust me' those words always amazed Dan. Dan did trust him, had since before he even met him, so he crawled across the floor, revelling in the way the fibers of the carpet pressed into his flesh. 

Phil reached out to him, arm slightly unsteady, eyes not quite focused. Dan's eyes hovered on Phil's, admiring the dilated pupils. 

The first touch was amazing, unlike anything Dan had ever felt before. He didn't have time to even think before he was nuzzling his face into Phil's palm, lips parted slightly in awe at the sensation. 

"Dan"

"Hmm?"

"Dan."

Dan huffed quietly, annoyed when Phil's hand pulled away from his face, taking the amazing tingling sensation with it. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Dan gulped, the weed had made their confidence higher, but Dan was still uneasy. 

Yet again, the decision seemed made for him as he leaned in and pressed his lips flush to Phil's, mouth closed for only a few moments. Oh well, he could always blame it on the weed later. 

His lips tingled, a sensation so foreign he gasped. Phil didn't check with Dan if he wanted more, hell he didn't have to. Dan's hands had made their way on Phil's sides, fingers shaking tugging the fabric out of the way. 

It was as if time travelled differently for them. Dan couldn't tell if the kisses lasted for seconds or hours, and frankly he didn't care. He had never felt anything so purely good before. There was no bitter worries or cares. He couldn't think past the hands kneading at the flesh beneath his skinny jeans. 

"Phil." Dan mouthed against his lips, not having the self control to pull away on his own.

"Dan." Phil breathed, voice lower than Dan had ever heard. 

"No, Phil, I've got to stop." Dan practically moaned against Phil's lips, breathless and desperate. 

Phil pulled away instantly, sluggish but still completely there. 

"What's wrong?" He cleared his throat, though it did nothing really. 

"Nothings wrong. I just... if I keep going, I won't be able to stop." Dan buried his face in Phil's shoulder, and hummed at the smell and the inescapable warmth. He didn't know when he had gotten in Phil's lap, and he couldn't be bothered to care. 

"Dan, I don't want to stop."

That was all Phil could get out before Dan's lips were on his again. 

There was fire. It danced along his skin, exploding like gasoline every time their bodies collided. Dan couldn't breathe, not when this suffocating heat surrounded them. 

He didn't care. He would happily drown if it meant he could feel this good for forever. 

Phil's voice was low, a near constant rumble of something akin to praise. Dan was so high he couldn't make out many of the words. 

Their hips rolled, collided, Dan saw spots in his vision every time they managed to synchronize their movements. 

Dan could feel himself leaking in his boxers. The high made him feel weightless, yet he couldn't gain the strength to get his jeans off. He just desperately continued rutting against Phil, mouth agape to beg for more. 

Phil's tongue burned in the best way possible. It left branding marks against Dan's skin, marking him as Phil's. Teeth, tongue, lips against his neck. He would be screamed if he could remember how. 

His stomach rolled, churned in a way that was simultaneously familiar and foreign to him. 

"Phil, it's hot. Its- I'm, fuck- I'm close." He would have been embarrassed at the stuttering if he wasn't so far gone in pleasure. 

Dan's fingers dug into Phil's shoulders, whimpers fell from his swollen lips as he chased a release so sweet. It was all so good, too good, it almost hurt when he came. 

Somewhere in his mind he could barely make out the words of filth pouring from Phil's mouth. 

"Ah, fuck, Daniel, you're so fucking pretty, god, that's so hot you can't, fuck- I'm- Dan!" Phil's own hips spasmed against Dan's, his release smearing the front of his jeans and the bottom of his stomach. 

Dan's orgasm lasted so long. He could feel when the ropes stopped coming, though the release seemed to last so much longer. His eyes rolled back and a strained whimper fell from his lips before he collapsed on Phil, spent and smiling widely against Phil's pale collarbone, which had some teethmarks Dan didn't remember leaving. 

"You're getting high with me way more often."

"Fuck off Phil."


End file.
